Continental Drama
by boshrocks
Summary: The summer after graduating Derek and Casey go on a tour of Europe...alone. Things can only go badly. a bit of a cross between Eurotrip and the Brady Bunch movies. DASEY rating may go up...in fact it more than likely will.
1. No More

Edwin came down the stairs to find Derek kneeling outside Casey's door

Edwin came down the stairs to find Derek kneeling outside Casey's door. Edwin was wearing a suit. "Um, Derek, what are you doing?"

"Waiting to see her reaction." Derek sniggered.

"What did you do? You know if you ruin today she's going to murder you." Edwin leant on the banister.

"I know. I turned off her alarm clock."

"You're gonna make her late for her own graduation? Where are we going to hide your body?"

"She'll be fine. Remember she's not nearly as uptight as she was when they first moved in." It was true. Casey had indeed learned to calm down and not take life too seriously.

"Casey?" Derek stood up and knocked on her door. "Case, are you ready yet? We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Not in this house." Edwin muttered as he headed downstairs.

"Fifteen minutes!!" he heard Casey screech. "Derek you are so dead!!"

Edwin sat on the couch and rolled his eyes at Lizzie who he couldn't help noticing looked very sweet and pretty, and yet very Lizzie at the same time.

"How the hell are they going to survive this summer?" Lizzie asked.

"Don't ask me. One of them's going to come back in a body bag."

"Wanna bet on which one?"

"Always." Edwin grinned. He never turned away from a bet, just like his older brother.

"Ten bucks on who's sibling comes back in a coffin? I bet on Casey, you bet on Derek?"

"No, you bet on Derek and I'll bet on Casey." Edwin held out his hand and Lizzie shook it.

By this point George was shouting up the stairs for the graduates. Moments later they rushed down, Casey still brushing her hair with her black mortarboard under her arm and the black and red gown in a better state than the one Derek was wearing.

"This is so weird. I can't believe we're graduating. You especially Derek." Casey said making a face at Derek who made one back. For all they thought they were very grown up at eighteen they still had occasional bouts of childishness.

"Well without you he probably wouldn't have done." Nora said with an apologetic look at Derek as she put the mortarboard on his head. Derek promptly took it off again.

Casey had spent most of the school year tutoring Derek which, on the one hand, made them hate each other more viciously, but, on the other, also helped them become closer. The relationship was very love-hate and that hyphen was terribly small. And it was widely known that she was the only reason he was graduating.

George rushed the whole family out of the house and pretty soon they were at school.

After the ceremony Derek, Casey, Emily and Sam shared a group hug, diploma's in hand.

"I can't believe this is happening." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Em, it's not goodbye. We'll see each other after the summer. We're not gone for all of it." Casey said stroking Emily's hair.

"I can't believe high school's over." Emily said. "No more sharing a locker. No more gossiping in the bathrooms. No more hanging out on the stairs."

"On the plus side, no more detention with Derek." Sam cut in, producing a small, tearful laugh.

"No more running for the school bus. No more complaining about Derek to Paul." Casey said.

"No more tossing a football in the halls and hitting Casey in the head." Derek said with a smirk. "No more D-Rock. No more hockey team."

"No more food fights in the cafeteria. No more lying to get out of trouble." Sam said.

"No more fights with Casey in the halls. No more summer camps at school." Derek said, smiling at the memories.

"No more school dances. No more prom. No more getting Derek's lunch by accident."

"No more Saturday detention in the library." Emily said.

"Yeah. I'll miss them. Fun times." Casey said, and then they both realised what they had said.

Derek and Sam looked at them in shock. "You guys got Saturday detention? A pair of goodie goodies like you?" Derek said.

"Who do you think pulled the fire alarm to focus everyone's attention away from your pranks? Who do you think staged all the coincidental distractions when you were pulling a stunt somewhere else in the school? We made sure we got caught and made sure it was understood that we did it as a rebellion; an outpouring of repressed badness that had to be kept under wraps. That just meant extra sessions with Paul." Casey said smirking.

"I'm impressed Case. I thought they seemed to be too much of a coincidence." Derek said.

"We feigned innocence in front of you. We were almost ashamed of it. We knew all about your scams and pranks. We didn't want you to be expelled so we created distractions. Drew the attention away from you so you could finish up and not get caught." Casey said, smiling gently.

"It earned us a couple of Saturday detentions when you thought we were out shopping. Not exactly a big price to pay." Emily grinned at the boys.

"We weren't being martyrs or anything. It was just a way to keep you out of trouble." Casey said speaking to Derek when they broke the hug.

"And you let me keep teasing you, and fighting with you about everything. Why didn't you say anything?" Derek pressured her.

"You wouldn't have believed me. I also knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Maybe I'll tell you on the holiday."

"A tour of Europe. Who knows what could happen?"

"Let's just hope you don't get into too much trouble."


	2. Packing

"What about this one

"What about this one?" Casey asked taking a shiny silver shirt out of Derek's closet.

"Nah. Too fancy." Derek replied from his reclining pose on his bed.

"It's no fancier than the black silk one you just made me pack." Graduation was a few days ago and they were due to leave for Paris in a few more days.

"That one's for going out to dinner and stuff. The silver one is for stuff like clubs."

Casey rolled her eyes. She knew exactly why she was packing for him, but he was trying her patience. "We will be going to clubs. Besides you might want it for Amsterdam."

"Since when are we going to Amsterdam?"

"Since you begged me for weeks to get us to go there." she pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Big surprise. I'll pack it anyway. You'll probably want it at some point on this trip."

"Casey? Why are we doing this trip again?" he asked watching her fold up a few pairs of jeans and put them in the dufflebag.

"Because we're both going off to college after the summer and we wanted to spend time together where I don't have to try and teach you the quadratic formula." Casey blushed and turned back to the closet.

"You wanted us to spend time together?" Casey could hear the laugh in his voice.

"You got a problem with that?"

He looked surprised at her aggressive tone. "No. But a whole summer with you visiting Europe? Sounds a little gay."

"I knew you'd say that. And it's not gay. It's getting you a bit of culture. Besides we're going to Amsterdam purely so you can see me cut loose and party with the best of them."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Why do you think I own a black leather miniskirt? I've been known to cut loose but I don't often get the chance to in Canada."

"And you think Amsterdam will be different?" Derek looked sceptical.

"Derek, Amsterdam may appear to be innocent by day, but by night it may as well be a different city. We're gonna party up in that town."

"If you say so."

Casey rolled her eyes. "There's also a lot of nudie beaches in France."

Derek sat up. "Now I'm in."

Casey laughed. "Considering how we planned it months ago and have all the tickets ready for us to leave in a couple of days, I think you've been in from the start."

"Whether I like it or not, I gather." Derek smirked at her as she sat down on the end of the bed and picked up her list.

"Something's been forgotten. What is it?"

He lay back lazily. "I don't know. You're in charge."

"Going out. Check. Everyday. Check. Pj's. Check. Swimming trunks. Check. Underpants. …Underpants. Not check."

"You're not touching my pants."

"Like I'd want to." Casey shuddered. "Pack your own boxers."

"How do you know I wear boxers?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"I live with you Derek. And I've caught you dancing and jamming on your guitar in them more than once."

Derek blushed. "I never did that."

"Your blush says otherwise. Besides I have the video tape to prove it."

"What video?"

"I'm not saying any more."

"Yes you are." Derek stood up.

"No… I'm not." Casey's eyes glanced towards the door. Unfortunately Derek was in the way.

"You are, if I say you are."

Casey's eyebrow twitched. "Wanna bet?"

For a few moments they stared at each other and then in a swift movement Casey leapt on the bed and ran across it to the door. He caught her as she made to jump off the bed. Being far stronger than her he pinned her on the floor.

"Gross, Derek. This floor hasn't been cleaned in years." Casey complained as he wrestled her arms so they were pinned above her head.

"So?"

"This isn't the best start to our holiday is it?"

Derek shook his head. "For once I agree." He chuckled slightly. "Tell me what was on that tape." He said gently.

"No." she said almost flirtatiously. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Don't tempt me."

She laughed. "Sometimes temptation can open windows when doors close."

"You're talking in riddles again. Stop it."

"Let me up."

He shook his head with a devastatingly gorgeous smirk on his face. "Not gonna happen."

Casey's eyebrow quirked again and she pursed her lips slightly. She noticed his eyes were drawn to them. Very subtly she licked her lips and could swear she saw his eyes grow hungrier.

Derek pulled his eyes from her lips and focussed on her eyes. He could feel the temperature rising between them. Something in his not overly exerted mind was telling him that he wanted to kiss those moist lips and find out if they were actually as soft and velvety as they looked. But something in the back of his brain pointed out that he would lose his privates if he did that. It was Casey after all.

Yes, it was Casey. And, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, she had been popping into his thoughts a lot more than usual recently. But kissing her? That would take some serious guts…or a bottle of strong vodka shared between them.

They just stared at each other until Edwin stumbled into the room and saw them on the floor like that. Casey woke up and, with surprising strength, pushed him back and bolted past Edwin who stared at Derek in surprise.

"What?" Derek asked, as innocently as he could.

Maybe this holiday was going to be more interesting than he thought.


	3. Paris

"I can't believe you

"I can't believe you!" Casey screeched.

"Case, will you just relax? It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? We're in jail! In Paris!" Casey flung her arms up into the air as she resumed her pacing. "It's our first night in Europe and we get stuck in a jail cell!"

"It's no big deal. It's only for one night."

Casey huffed and paused. "You're sleeping on the floor. No arguments." Casey eyed the tiny single hard bed on which he was sitting.

"Don't blame you. Although I'll probably try to sleep on the bed after you're asleep."

She turned to face him. "Do that and lose your nuts."

"I believe you."

Casey prowled the cell like a caged animal. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't spilt wine on me." there was indeed a fresh looking red wine stain on her lilac shirt, along with other food stains. There were also some stains on Derek's clothes and his face had clear pasta sauce smudges. "Now I have to throw this shirt away."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This all started on the plane. If you hadn't drawn on my arm when I was asleep I wouldn't have got mad at you and then I wouldn't have spilt wine on you."

Casey thought about it and came to a grudging acceptance. "Alright! Fine! Maybe it did start with me. So? You still acted very childishly."

"Hey, I'm not the one who threw handfuls of spaghetti at me in the middle of a classy restaurant."

"You spilled red wine all over my blouse!"

"Yeah and you retaliated. Even Edwin wouldn't have done that."

Casey glared at Derek. "You then fought back. Resulting in the huge food fight in a public restaurant which landed us in here. Nice going moron."

Derek went to argue back but couldn't think of anything. Instead he found himself staring at the wine stain which covered one of her boobs and part of the other.

"Stop staring at the stain!" Casey yelled.

"Silence! Quiet in zere!" the guard shouted banging his truncheon on the bars, making Casey jump.

"Pardon." She whispered.

They waited until the guard walked away again before either spoke.

"I'm sorry I spilt the wine on you." Derek said quietly.

"I'm sorry I drew on you. At least I didn't draw on your face. I have to admit I was tempted to do that."

"I don't blame you. I would have drawn on your face. But did you have to play noughts and crosses four times on my arm?" he rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm.

"Sorry. It was a long flight and I finished my book."

"Why couldn't you watch the in flight movie like a normal person?"

"They were showing the Brady Bunch Movie. You know how I feel about that film."

"Oldest stepsibs having lusty thoughts for each other?"

"Yes. Being one fifth of a stepsib family and the oldest girl, tends to spoil the movie for me. You know, it's funny. Before mom married George I loved that film. I guess meeting you spoils the things I love."

"A little below the belt, don't you think, Case."

"Not really. It's true. I used to play the lead guitar and sing in a girl band but then hearing you, I laughingly use the word, play, I decided that you wouldn't thank me for invading your territory even more."

"You're surprisingly thoughtful, Casey. What with this guitar thing and the detention thing, you're different than I thought. I just realised there's a lot I don't know about you."

Casey chuckled and went to sit beside him on the bed. "You didn't exactly show an interest. You hate me, remember?"

"I never hated you. I just thought you were invading my territory; taking my power away from me."

"In a way I was. I never meant to. We moved into your house and, you know me, I'm as stubborn as they come. I didn't like the fact that I was supposed to just hand over my older sibling status to you. I'm a feminist, I'm stubborn, I was the oldest child. I had a say in family affairs. I guess I was reluctant to let go of that power."

Derek chuckled. "I'm just as stubborn as you are. I'm frankly a dude dude. I'm into sports, chicks, pranking."

"No Derek, I think the word you're looking for is chauvinist. For now I will refrain from putting 'pig' after it."

"I guess I deserve that. I know where you're coming from. I didn't want to lose the power to you either."

"We have a lot more in common than either of us realised. We could have been good friends. I mean, you could call us friends now, but we still act like we did when we were fifteen and newly stepsibs. Just look at tonight." Casey glanced down at her stained blouse.

Derek glanced at it too. "You're right, there. We can't seem to stop fighting."

"We're infamous for it in the neighbourhood and at school. It's a pity. Like I said we could have been friends from the start. If it weren't for that damn stubborn streak."

"Do you really believe that?" Derek asked leaning back against the cold white wall and turning his head to look at her.

"I really do. We're actually pretty similar. I'm just a girl version. With better hygiene and more taste."

"Casey, right now I think our hygiene levels are round about the same."

"I think you're right." Casey said untangling some strands of spaghetti from her hair. "Ew!"


	4. Beach

Derek groaned as the alarm on Casey's phone buzzed to wake them up at an hour that was, in his opinion, far too early to be legal

Derek groaned as the alarm on Casey's phone buzzed to wake them up at an hour that was, in his opinion, far too early to be legal. He reached over and turned off the alarm and then realised that Casey was snuggled up to him in her sleep.

He hesitated before waking her. She looked really sweet. He took the opportunity to study her face. She really was beautiful. Especially like this; peaceful and gently smiling with a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her plait, now draped almost elegantly over her face.

Carefully he moved it away from her face. Her eyes flickered and slowly opened.

"Morning sunshine." He said gently. To save money on the trip they had to share a room and every hotel seemed to think they were a couple so they always got a room with a double bed that they had to share.

Casey seemed to wake up more and realised her position with a blush. She quickly moved back onto her side of the bed while Derek sniggered.

"So, Miss Case, what's on the agenda for today?" Derek stretched and looked down at her.

She watched him carefully. "We saw most of the sights of Paris yesterday."

"I remember." Derek complained examining the soles of his feet.

Casey chuckled and started undoing her plait. "So today I thought we could just relax. We're heading for the coast and a nudist beach."

"Can I just say that I love you right now?"

"Of course the nudity is compulsory on this beach. You'll have to get little Derek out in front of me." she swept her hair over her shoulder and tried her best not to smirk.

"How did you know it was called that?"

Casey paused and then burst out laughing. "I didn't!"

"You're such a bitch."

"I live with a total bastard so I'm not surprised I turned into a bitch."

"Damnit! You're getting really good at comebacks."

Again she laughed and got out of the bed. Derek watched her cross to her duffle bag in her skimpy pj shorts and tank top. Those skimpy shorts were dangerously short; he could even see a hint of red lacy knickers. Seeing them made him blush.

"Um, Case, about this compulsory nudity. I'm not too keen."

"I thought you would be. That's why we're going." Casey turned to face him holding a black bikini in one hand and a khaki one in the other.

"Not if it's compulsory."

"Fine. There's a topless beach a few down from the nudist beach. That do?"

Derek grinned. "Will you be getting topless?"

"Probably. I hate tan lines." Casey said offhandedly, while inside she felt her sensible head scream at her in protest and her reckless heart tell it to shut the fuck up.

Derek's mouth dropped open and Casey turned back to her bag and tried not to snigger.

Half an hour later they were boarding a train to the coast. It was a very hot day and Derek watched the sweat dripping down her collarbone and down into her kaftan seductively slowly. He turned his head away quickly.

She was driving him mad. He wanted her. He knew it. She was so lovely, pure and sweet on the outside but hiding a delicately naughty street smart behind those dazzling blue eyes. Only he knew the rebellious spirit buried deep within her. He was the only person who could handle her at her very worst, which he considered a good thing. Casey always said that any man who couldn't handle her at her worst didn't deserve her at her best.

Sam certainly couldn't. Max could barely handle her at her best. Just thinking of the way Max had treated Casey. She hadn't known that he had cheated on her whilst they were going out. It had killed him to see how happy Casey was when Max was going behind her back and juggling her and his 'ex' girlfriend Amy.

Derek looked at Casey again. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. There was a small smile on her parted lips. He heard her sigh and moan a little in the heat. He longed to kiss those lips solicit that moan.

If anyone knew what was in his brain whenever he thought about Casey, he would have been arrested for perversion. There had always been sexual tension between them masquerading as loathing, but now, in Europe, it was magnified.

He was done kidding himself. He knew he wanted her. He knew he loved her. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't touch her and that only made him want her more. All he had to do is find out if she loved him too.

The beach was beautiful but all Derek could see was topless woman upon topless woman as far as the eye could see. Some of them were even making out with each other. Understandably there were also plenty of gawking males.

They found a free spot and Casey set down her bag and unrolled her towel and spread it out. Derek couldn't move; even that was seductive to him. She looked up and saw him frozen there. Giggling she took his towel from him and spread it out next to hers.

"Derek, wake up." she clicked her fingers in front of his face a few times to get his attention. When that failed she started unbuttoning his shirt and that woke him up all right.

"What are you doing?"

"You're on a beach, Derek. We need to get you into your trunks."

"You're not doing it!"

"I know. Just trying to wake you up." she smiled seductively and turned away. She removed her embroidered belt and then her kaftan sexily and shook out her long curly hair. "Derek?" she said looking over her shoulder and drawing her hair to the side. "Can you undo my bikini top for me? I think it's got tangled." Derek noticed her voice was different; there was a definite flirtiness in the way she said that…or maybe it was just his imagination.

He hoped it wasn't.

"I can't get it untied." he said. Casey moaned a little at the caresses of his fingers as he struggled.

"Well, give up then. Maybe my nimbler fingers can get it." she smiled over her shoulder. He did give up and as he turned away she reached behind her and tugged on the bikini cord. It came loose instantly. Smirking she removed the top and lay down.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he sat down and saw her topless form as she began rubbing sun lotion over herself he had to jump up again and rush into the water.

Casey watched him go and giggled.

Desired effect?

…Definitely.


End file.
